


Unattainable

by MindyHazel



Category: B.A.P
Genre: Drug Dealing, Drug Use, M/M, Prostitution, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 18:32:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7903258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindyHazel/pseuds/MindyHazel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daehyun has been a prostitute in New York City for years, to put it simply he's seen and preformed various inconceivable acts for money. Especially because he will do almost anything for a decent amount of money. Not for meaningless materialistic items but to support himself and his unhealthy addictions. So when a man offers Daehyun a couple grand just to spend the night he foolishly follows. Unknowingly the stranger happens to be the drug lord whose men sell Daehyun his fix.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unattainable

My lifestyle is portrayed as vulgar and views as disgusting. Now my profession may not be all that now but it guaranteed enough money for the necessities and to support my miniscule addictions. I can't recall how long I've had this job but I do remember that I've worked this street for maybe a year and a half. Compared to my previous corner this place was an oasis, the customers had a decent amount of money that they were willing to spent on me. It was a lot better than the previous college students who frequented me and only had fifty dollars in their torn pleather wallets.   
For each client now I received a payment of about two fifty, the sessions might be longer but I had less transactions. Plus, most of them wanted to wear a condom and if they didn't i jacked up the price by one-hundred. They always reluctantly fished out a condom from somewhere.  
I don't have much competition around here seeing as Travis and I are the only males on this block. There is no real quarrel between us since we both give off completely different vibes. He appeared to be a stereotypical frat boy that flirted with any female with big tits at a party. I was just here to satisfy people’s yellow fever fantasies.   
This was only a few customers since I've been informed on countless occasions that I am a provocative man. My puffy lips and well-toned muscles merely enhance that but the tanned skin I possessed was another story. When I still lived in Korea my classmates would viciously tease me saying I was dirty or grotesque. Some had even remarked that my mother must have slept with another man because it was impossible for a full-blooded Korean to be this dark. As a child the harsh bullying affected me greatly since I was literally unable to feel comfortable in my own skin. It still filled as one of my insecurities but the clients praised it for amplifying my sensuality not that I requested their feedback.  
However, tonight I wouldn't mind their unwanted compliments seeing as it has so uneventful. The lack of activity led my wandering eyes to a petite woman shuffling along the sidewalk hopefully requiring company for an hour. She was aimlessly glancing about when her gaze piloted towards me. She ignored my face and directed her attention towards everything below my neck. She surveyed my body viciously licking it like a lollipop, her jaw was slightly ajar while her pupils dilated. One of my few capabilities was detecting when another craved me and I was about to make some coins.  
When I assumed she was going to approach me she beelined to Travis and casually strolled away with his arm around her shoulder. What the fuck! Travis just unknowingly left with my money once again.   
My lack of clients today was irritating enough for me to stalk over to the gay strip club and offer myself to the drunks that stumbled out. Hell I wouldn't even mind a foursome for the right amount.  
Just when I was contemplating if I really cared to babysit an intoxicated customer a mob of rowdy guest were escorted out of the club. I briskly crossed the street and approached the seemingly thirty year olds, they ceased their foolish shoving and gawked at me.  
Anybody want to have some fun tonight?" My intentionally breathy voice left them speechless.  
"How much?" The elders had yet to process what I had asked before a voice spoke from behind them. He circles around the group clearly avoiding the clammy touches of the tipsy men.  
He approached me, his height on par to mine resulting in his face being directly in my sight. The chestnut eyes that were shaped like a feline's, almond with a sharp edge, bore into my rounder ones. Most would assume it was out of malice but I could sense that raw desire that seared through his pores.   
The stranger's milky skin was unblemished and resembled a marble statue. The paleness embellished his light pink lips that pursed during the few moments of silence. They weren't anything special yet they somehow aroused me. His nostrils slightly flared out of a slim bridge resulting in the illusion of a small pig-like nose which I found rather endearing.   
A metal clink echoed over the whispers of the crowd that were fascinated by me. I glanced down to see the man's foot bouncing rhythmically on the concrete, the buckle on his boot shaking with each bang. " Depends on what you want," I hastily replied trying to settle his impatient mannerism. It failed' the atrocious noise raising in volume and speed.  
"The night," he responded without hesitating. I hummed pretending to calculate the cost but instead continued to examine his figure. The raven hair he possessed draped across his forehead, eyebrows peeking out from a few misdirected strands. The color contrasted with skin but rather than clashing everything seemed to be harmonious.  
His lips scrunched up once again like he just spit out terribly sour candy. He was still waiting for my answer that I completely forgotten about because of my obsessive analysis of his beautiful face. "For the night it's five," my habitual seductive tone present.  
He positioned his hand under my elbow and gently tugged. "Five-thousand, okay," no hint of sarcasm was present in his voice whatsoever. I almost paused due to shock but the possibility of this being true cause me to stagger behind him.  
I mean he exuded elegance just from his strut so why couldn't he have money. Also, the leather pants that snuggly grabbed his ass weren't cheap and neither were those chunky boats they were tucked into.   
But my high hopes were annihilated once we reached a nearby car that seemed to be his, specifically a Honda. The brand of the car wasn't the dream shatterer but rather the state of decay. The right tail light was destroyed, the plastic covering demolished along with the bulb inside. One window was open while the others were snuggly secured in a closed position indicating that the one was probably smashed just like the tail light.   
This man couldn't have five grand let alone five hundred yet here I stand as he opens the creaky door for me.  
I slide in and the crackling of rust signals a high level of deceit. This man could be a murderer and I'm just blindly fastened into his car for a couple grand. But, you know maybe it was my time since I'm obviously so ignorant and greedy.   
His aura was innocent though making me want to trust my decision but then again most serial killers were undetectable.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading and I hope you keep up with my following chapters  
> Tell me anything you liked or didn't like   
> Also feel free to critique as much as you want since I would wish to improve my writing   
> Thank you !


End file.
